This invention deals with improvements in a machine for the molding and shaping of a flexible sheet during the manufacture of a brassiere.
The invention puts forward some developments designed to give notable improvements in the process of the manufacture of brassieres, more specifically some improvements in the stage of shaping and molding the cups of the garment.
Generally speaking, the improvements that are the subject of this invention are formed by an apparatus having a base which carries a support column for a horizontal arm carrying two pneumatic cylinders whose rods protrude and can be moved vertically. These rods carry the means for molding and forming the cups of the brassiere, which means comprises two electrically heated molds with an incorporated temperature control device.
The other device for the shaping of the garment is the small crosspiece on the centering device, acting on the area of material between the cups.
The above-mentioned molds are complemented by positioning elements formed by two rings which move and give support to the sheet in a horizontal plane which rings are positioned, according to the separation between the molds.
These molds can be moved laterally in a horizontal support plane in accordance with the desired separation between the cups, with both the molds and the positioning rings being of the interchangeable type so as to be removed or replaced according to the measurements of the brassiere cups to be formed.
In order to make this explanation clearer, two sheets of drawing are attached to this description which shows a possible practical construction, which is given here as an example.